The present invention relates to a shoulder mounted cord retaining clip and more particularly pertains to preventing a cord for an electrical appliance from becoming tangled with the appliance.
The use of cord handling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, cord handling devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding electrical cords are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,053 to Kalfas discloses a support bracket comprised of a clamp and vertical rod with a guide for holding an electrical cord. U.S. Pat. No. 1,545,017 to Smith discloses means for handling an electrical cord used with an iron. U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,228 to McMurtrie discloses a neck supported holder for a fishing rod.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a shoulder mounted cord retaining clip for preventing a cord for an electrical appliance from becoming tangled with the appliance.
In this respect, the shoulder mounted cord retaining clip according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a cord for an electrical appliance from becoming tangled with the appliance.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved shoulder mounted cord retaining clip which can be used for preventing a cord for an electrical appliance from becoming tangled with the appliance. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
The rearward length of line 28 adjustably extends outwardly of the opening on the rearward end 18 of the shoulder pad portion 12. The rearward length of line 28 has a free outer end. The free outer end has a clip 30 secured thereto. The clip 30 is adapted for attaching to a segment 24 of the cord of the electrical appliance 26. The clips 22, 30 utilized may be similar in structure to standard alligator clips which can simply be engaged and disengaged from the cord of the electrical appliance 26. Referring to FIGS. 1, 2, and 3, the clips 22, 30 each have an open V-shaped channel which allows the electrical cord 26 to extend therethrough and be supported thereby.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of cord handling devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved shoulder mounted cord retaining clip. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved shoulder mounted cord retaining clip which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a shoulder pad portion positionable on a shoulder of a user. The shoulder pad portion has a forward end and a rearward end each having an opening formed therein. A forward length of line adjustably extends outwardly of the opening in the forward end of the shoulder pad portion. The forward length of line has a free outer end. The free outer end has a clip secured thereto. The clip is adapted for attaching to a segment of the cord of the electrical appliance. A rearward length of line adjustably extends outwardly of the opening in the rearward end of the shoulder pad portion. The rearward length of line has a free outer end. The free outer end has a clip secured thereto. The clip is adapted for attaching to a segment of the cord of the electrical appliance.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shoulder mounted cord retaining clip which has all the advantages of the prior art cord handling devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shoulder mounted cord retaining clip which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shoulder mounted cord retaining clip which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved shoulder mounted cord retaining clip which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a shoulder mounted cord retaining clip economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved shoulder mounted cord retaining clip for preventing a cord for an electrical appliance from becoming tangled with the appliance.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shoulder mounted cord retaining clip including a shoulder pad portion positionable on a shoulder of a user. The shoulder pad portion has a forward end and a rearward end. A forward length of line adjustably extends outwardly of the forward end of the shoulder pad portion for attaching to a segment of the cord of the electrical appliance. A rearward length of line adjustably extends outwardly of the rearward end of the shoulder pad portion for attaching to a segment of the cord of the electrical appliance.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.